


Safety in Numbers

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Do not post to another site, F/M, Non-Wrestling AU, Prompt Fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: "He creeped me out. I'm not gonna lie.""Me and the boys will handle it."
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Natalya Neidhart, Natalya Neidhart/Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley
Kudos: 5





	Safety in Numbers

There's someone following her. 

He's not too close, about twenty feet back, but it's still enough to make Natalya uneasy. It's not too late yet, barely seven o'clock, but it's November in the northern hemisphere, and the sun is long set. It's only a few more blocks to her apartment, though, and she keeps her pace slow and steady even as her heart races.

The street is eerily quiet. Usually occupied by millennials coming home from work or couples heading out to dinner, the area around her is strangely deserted, and she wishes there were anyone else nearby. The sound of heavy footfalls accelerates behind her, and though she tells herself not to do it, she immediately starts walking faster. The clack of heels on concrete is soon drowned out by the stomp of boots, and a peek over her shoulder confirms that the man behind her is much closer now - only about ten feet away. 

She can see her building, it's garish pink paint looking almost red under the dim fluorescent glow of the street lights, and despite her poor choice in footwear, she makes a run for it. The shoes prove to be a hindrance, and she decides the pumps aren't worth her life, or the broken ankle, as she kicks them off and abandons them to the road. She's full-on sprinting now, running harder than she has since high school, and the door to the lobby is finally in sight. She stumbles the last few steps, and the back of her neck tingles with the barely-there brush of fingers as she wrenches the door open and barrels headlong into a solid wall of muscle.

A pair of warm, calloused hands wrap around her shoulders to prevent her from falling, and a deep masculine chuckle fills the entryway. "Whoa, Nattie, where's the fire?"  
She's never been happier to see someone than she is when she looks up into the calm blue eyes of her neighbor Dean Ambrose, and relief courses through her as she sags against his chest. 

"T-there was this guy, he was following me! I had to run!"

Dean's face hardens, and a snarl curls his lip as he spies the lone figure across the street. "You mean that guy?"

Natalya turns around to confirm the man's presence, but it's unnecessary; she can still feel the icy gale of his gaze on her back. He stands unmoving under an ominously flickering street lamp, face obscured in the shadow of his hood. An apprehensive shiver works down her spine, terrified of what might have been, and she nods at Dean. "He creeped me out. I'm not gonna lie."

He squeezes her shoulders, a comforting gesture, and it's only when he speaks that she notices the two other men behind him. "Me and the boys will handle it."

**End**


End file.
